In the Libraries of Gods
by Mountain King
Summary: Doctor Who RDM's Battlestar Galactica. After escaping New Caprica the rag tag fleet stumbles on to a small world with a very strange asteroid in orbit. Someone put it there but who and when? Battlestar AU, Original Time Lord charicter.
1. Into and teaser

In the Libraries of Gods.  
Introduction and Teaser

Introduction:-

Yet another "quickie". I should really get back to my other stories but I thought up this plot bunny and ignored it. I ignored it some more. It developed and then I knew what I had to cross it over with and, well, it kind of wrote itself.

For Battlestar Galactica we're following the new series. Around the first half of season three. It's more or less impossible to write a fan-fic anything close to in cannon for this show. It's cannon is so insular you can't slip in between the cracks. This, then, classes as A.U. and other than a setting has very little in common with the plot arcs of the show.

Ironically the complete opposite is the same for the other half of the crossover. It's cannon has so much possibility and scope that it's extremely easy to slot things into. So while the character is completely original (more or less) it slots into cannon rather neatly. I don't want to give anything away but there are three things I have to make clear. First it's a crossover with Doctor Who (as I have said). Second it has nothing to do with the Doctor or any of his regenerations. Finally it's nothing to do with an assistant/companion.

So now that that's over with here's the disclaimer.:-

I do not own any of the recognisable characters used in this fanfiction. The Doctor Who elements belong to the BBC and the Re-imagined Battlestar Galactica components belong to RDM.

The character that is introduced next chapter is mine (Thomas Fishwick) yet is based on Doctor Who concepts. I make no money from it's use or creation.

That might seem a little over the top but because this is involving something of my own creation I want to make sure all the "t"s are dotted and "i"s crossed.

* * *

Teaser

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace was, for the first time in months, feeling quite pleased with herself. After getting off that dirt ball of a rock they had called New Caprica and using up whatever luck the Gods gave them evading the Cylons the fleet had wandered. Jumping in what was the wrong direction to where they thought was Earth so that the Cylons couldn't follow them. There was just one little problem, they had left New Caprica with almost no supplies left. Heck the dirt ball had eaten up more supplies than they found there. The fleet was starving, lots of the water still needed to be purified and to wrap it up the livestock had just about all died out from the same Gods damned virus that almost got her husband.

Starbuck made another pass over the planet she had help find. Why the hell couldn't they have found this place before that fracking hole, New Crap-rica. It was just about perfect. The Raptor she escorted was reporting a slightly high oxygen content, lots of plant life and even traces of lifeforms. Evidence of life that didn't come from Kolbol was astounding but more importantly it meant food. Meat. Gods she hadn't had a stake in who knew how long.

It was the third pass and she looked up. Between moon and planet sat a asteroid. Nothing special, a little rock floating there. Starbuck shrugged, so what. 'Starbuck to Raptor four. Any bad news?'

'Non Starbuck. We're green to call the Galactica!'

She pulsed her orientation thrusters, side on to the asteroid. Keeping the rock in the corner of her eye. 'Sounds good. I'll report back.' The rock slipped out of her vision. 'This is patrol two to Galactica. Respond.'

Dee answered; 'We hear you Starbuck. Anything to report?'

'Gataer's long range readings were right. We got a planet here, all the O2 and plant life we need. Raptor Four say's we might even have animal life there'

'You're fracking me!' Dee forgot herself.

'I frack you not.' Ramming her thrusters Kara pulled a 180 and then further, she pointed her MKII Viper directly at the asteroid. 'There is something I have to look into. I'll have Raptor four report back.' Feeling a smile tug at her face Starbuck pushed her out dated Viper; weaving, ducking and diving for the shear thrill of it.

'Starbuck, this is Galactica Actual. Don't spend too long out there. Even with your extra fuel tank you might not have enough to get back before your O2 is out.'

'I copy Actual.' She opened her mouth again but closed it again before she said anything. Kara didn't know why she wanted look at that thing again. She looked at it again.

Starfighter pilots weren't the stupid fighter jocks everyone thought, to graduate as a pilot you had to know physics, especially gravity. How to fly against it, with it, how to use it and what it did to your Viper and you during a dogfight. That was what was wrong with the asteroid. Gravity said it shouldn't be there, it couldn't. Sure there was the sweet spot, that point where two G-fields overlapped cancelling each other out. There was no way that it just happened to get there on it's own, no chance.

Pulling past she pointed nose to the target in orbit, her finger hovering over the trigger if it so much as blinked. The viper slid sideways through space. 'Frack me.' she whispered. If she had blinked she would have missed it. Something was buried in the rock, like it was carved out of it. Even the squared off doors were made of rock. Stopping above it she used the gun cameras to get a better look, there was a door. Large as life, with some sort of writing on the door frame.

Circles and lines, she couldn't make any sense of it. She didn't need to. This wasn't' just proof of life other than human. This was proof of intelligent life that had a language, a culture, a people that could travel across space. Were they still alive, could they, would they help?

'Galactica Actual. This is Starbuck.' She swallowed her excitement. 'We have a code N.C.A. Say again, I have a Non-Colonial Artefact.'

Dead static answered. Then a voice out of the dark; 'This is Galactica Actual. Confirming received code N.C.A. Do we have a code N.C.C?'

A code N.C.C meant Non-Colonial Contact, in other words,was there anyone there? 'Negative Actual, not yet. The artefact is in orbit over the planet. Looks like it was put here for some reason.'

Adama answered; 'Get out of there Starbuck. We're jumping in system ASAP.'

End Teaser


	2. Chapter 1

In the Libraries of Gods.  
Chapter 1

Sharon "Anthea" Valerii Agathon was, as everyone knew, a Cylon. A "skin job", built like a human. Right down to DNA and flesh the Cylons cloned and cross-spliced from prisoners of the first Cylon war. After proving herself loyal to humanity she was given commission to fly a Raptor, in other words a unarmed scout ship often sent into dog fights to pick up ejected pilots. It was the sort of job that got you killed very quickly if you weren't very good.

Also, right now, she was on the port hanger deck. She had finished checking on her Raptor and found one of the few people she could think of as a friend staring at a battered old Viper. 'Starbuck?'

The blond Viper pilot had a glass of the Chief's moonshine in her hand and was leaning against a bulkhead support. 'Yep, that's me.' She answered before lifting the glass to her lips. There was an odd moment and she decided against it, never taking her eyes off the Mark II.

'Heard you found something out there. The old man asked me if the Cylons ever found anything like it.'

'Did they?'

'No. You did it Kara, you were the first person to ever find non-colonial intelligent life.'

'Something to go down in history for. Until the Cylons wipe us out that is.' This time she did take a drink. Scrunching up her face as she sipped. 'Damn, smelt the stuff first.'

Sharon shook off a smile. 'How many?'

'Drinks? First one.' She tapped the glass. 'In this mood any more is a bad idea.'

'Since when did that stop you?'

'Don't know.' There was a long silence. Kara's haunted eyes never left the dirty white Space fighter. Sharon looked closer at it, an old type A. Probably first generation and it was still flying, was that what was so fascinating about it? She asked the other woman.

'Sort of. You, neither of you, ever flew Vipers. Back before I came to the Galactica I was training maggots on the Mark VI. Man could those crates move.' She had another drink

Sharon lent against another support. 'Weren't those things like impossible to fly in a straight line?'

'Nope, if you could point it at the ground you fell straight. The damn things annoyed the frack out of me. Same with the Mark V's I trained in, you couldn't steer without the G-pull of a collapsing star behind you. Then came the Mark VII,' she thumbed at the row after row of gun metal grey fighters behind them. 'I thought that was flying, heck some boffin went and built a resistance simulator into the controls so you felt how difficult the manoeuvres were. I loved it.

'Then you guy's come along.' She continued. Sharon didn't interrupt simply because she didn't know where Kara was going with this. 'The Cylon attack and our boys back there were nothing more than expensive paperweights. So we pulled him and his brothers out of retirement.'

'Isn't that where it all started? You just called it "him". It's a Viper not a dagget' Sharon hid another smile.

'You've never flown one. It's a he. You get in him and the grav-seat welds itself to you. You feel the sensors dig into your skin. Your hands slip into place and the controls feel alive, they've been worn into place. There's that point where the seat bolts give that little. Then you launch.' Sharon could have sworn she heard a form of awe in Kara's voice, but the human hadn't finished yet;

'The dampeners don't work in time. Internal pressure drops like a stone and you feel your suit expand. The thrust that catapults you out into the black just slams you into space. Out there there's no simulation, you feel him struggle against the laws of physics. You can feel him win, his seems contract and he's doing what he should. You go for turbo and the right thruster kicks in that fraction late, just that bit more than the others, he kicks out like a mule.'

This time it wasn't a sip. She threw the whole glass full down her mouth. Kara stalked the Viper. 'I pulled him out for the recon. Felt like a change and it's the only thing the old man would let me near these days. Flying gives me something else to do than curse this fracked up life of mine. That's when I figured it out. In here.' She tapped her heart. 'See the Cylons are going to win. Those jocks out there, the ones we trust so pull our backsides out of trouble, can't fly. You don't fly the Mark VII. You just point it in the right direction and it goes there. When these old war horses fly its like being fracked, hard by someone gentle.'

Sharon watched as Kara stroked the fighters long nose cone. 'Cylon Raiders are like predator fish. Is that what you mean?' the Cylon asked.

Kara snapped her fingers 'Now your getting it. Those damn Raiders aren't mindless toasters, they live out there. They fly like we walk, same as him. Our pilots don't have a chance in the end of the day. The sky's no place for the Mark VII its the pretty boy that preens in front of the mirror.' She turned back to her Mark II 'But look at him, chained to the flight deck like a warhorse daring you to ride him. He want's to be out there. Fighting physics again and still wining.'

'You trained those pilots. Surely they'd see that too?' Sharon asked but Kara just grinned back.

'It's the attitude; "Mindless toasters, just blow them out of the sky." Same with the Viper. A mindless machine. That's what the Mark VII is, an oversized paperweight with no personality. Just like the pilots. While all the time our "friends", the Cylons, are earning personalities. "Death is a learning experience." You said to me. We're going to lose.'

'You want to hear something funny.' Sharon stood up, looking at the fighter like this reminded her of something. 'The first Raider pilots, some were still around for a it after the war. Before the Cylons built themselves into their ships. They ran tactical simulations, for practice and to pass the time. One thing they never understood was the Mark II. Responsible for destroying more Raiders than anything else out there. Back when we started resurrection someone made a joke. They really did, it stunned everyone. A Raider said: 'That's useful, maybe next time I can come back as a Mark II." He was boxed, his system shutdown and deactivated.'

'You're making that up.' Kara accused

'I'm not. Your right, the Cylons aren't just looking more human we're becoming you.'

'And we are gently pushed aside with a little nuclear holocaust. It's late and I'm escorting the President and the old man to the artefact tomorrow. Good night.'

Sharon watched the other woman slowly walk off. 'Aren't you going to ask why we fight a losing battle?'

'Because if there's one thing Cylons learned from us is never accept defeat and we don't know any better. Where else can we go?' With that she was gone and Sharon was alone.

* * *

Flying a Raptor was nothing like a Viper. First of all if you wanted to perform evasive manoeuvres you might as well get out and push. It was a glorified sensor and guidance package with a FTL welded on. Major Lee "Apollo" Adama hated them. Every leader should know what those under him should be doing. That was something his father drilled into him on his first year of flight academy. He took the extra classes and passed for flight on the ugly brown box.

Thing was, with things like they were, the silly little ships had also become the military shuttle of choice. The Galactica's other shuttles being sent off across the fleet as glorified ferries. Another recent problem was his lack of exercise. He couldn't be bothered back when he was in charge of the Pegasus and now his Battlestar was nothing more than floating scrap he was as good as retired. This meant it didn't matter one bit if he was a little over weight.

Still the President trusted his word and pulled the strings needed to shove him here. Piloting one of two Raptors to the "door" Starbuck had discovered in a overly snug flight-suit. Lee was ferrying his father, the President and a couple of scientists in the box with thrusters. Starbuck was in charge of the other Raptor, that one had been filled with marines and she was leading the way.

Landing adequately he turned around to see his fathers disapproving glare slid off him and soften as it drifted to the President. He checked over her flight suit before giving her a thumbs up. Lee gave the two geeks a once over. One had a lose pressure cap and the other had closed his helmet over his own collar. Fixing the problems he checked the seal on his own flight-suit, it was a little tight across the gut but still good.

There was a tap on the door. 'Admiral; we have secured the area.' An overly trained voice came over the radio.

'Yep they've secured an empty asteroid.' Starbucks sardonic voice answered and for a moment Lee thought he saw a smile flicker across the Presidents face.

The Major de-pressurised the cabin and opened the door. His father got out first and offered his hand to the President. Something about her thanks didn't sit right with him but Lee shook it off.

Tethering themselves into the astroid with pitons and grappling lines the mismatched expedition half crawled the short distance to the doors. It was slow going with the inexperienced scientists and the President but there wasn't any other way. The Quorum had insisted on a representative. No one had trusted Tom Zarek and no one else volunteered. As for the scientists, no one else knew the first thing about the stuff they lugged with them.

The doors Starbuck had found were ancient, probably as old as the colonies themselves. They were slightly taller than a man and almost perfectly squared off. The two scientists who had lagged behind finally stopped hyperventilating and stared demanding the devices the marines had to carry.

Lee was left to stand in silence

It wasn't long before they had a result and it wasn't one they wanted. 'It's just stone.' the lead scientist said simply.

'Who carved it?'

'Frack knows. Nothing to do with me.' he answered

The other one shrugged. 'Me neither.'

Lee looked between the two of them, then back to his father. 'Why didn't we bring an archaeologist?'

'Because their isn't one in the fleet.' The Admiral answered with a raised eyebrow.

'Its' defiantly not human.' The second scientist supplied. 'First of all whatever cut this was advanced. Like super-advanced, beyond anything we had even before the holocaust. It's also old, incredibly old.'

The President's voice crackled; 'It is a door. Has anyone actually tried to open it?' After a moment of embarrassed silence Lee was beaten to the post by Starbuck. The semiretired fighter ace braced herself and pushed with one hand. The rock lining the door detonated in silent little clouds and something sealed thousands of years ago was opened.

* * *

Inside Starbuck suddenly felt her weight return. 'Guy's we've got gravity in here. they must have plated it with something really powerful.' From her EV backpack she pulled a glow stick. A quick snap and shake later and its pale glow flooded the cavernous room. Inside it was a vast hall, almost completely empty but on the edge of the shadows she saw a flash of colour.

'Starbuck, what do you see?' Adama called. The others stayed out incase it was dangerous. With a smile she realised she was the only frack-wit stupid enough to test just how dangerous it really was.

Kara walked slowly over to the deep red she had seen. 'There's someone in here.' She radioed back. He was perfectly preserved, lying on a squared off slab as if asleep. 'Looks like he's been left here. Could have been yesterday. He looks human, very old. Weird clothes and he's not wearing anything against the vacuum.' She looked at his long beard not quite seeing what she was looking at. A short instant later it dawned on her.

'It's a mausoleum?' Lee asked from the door.

Kara didn't answer. He was breathing, the corpse lying in state on a open table was breathing. He couldn't be dead and breathing. He also couldn't be breathing. It was open to space about a dozen feet from her backside. Not quite believing what she was doing Kara pulled one of the O2 testers from a thigh pocket and broke the seal. It quickly faded from black to green.

'Kara?' Lee asked, she answered by cracking open her helmet and throwing it to him.

'This is odd.' She said with sarcasm to the gaping survey team. 'Anyone got any suggestions?'

Almost as one they pointed behind her, she turned and saw a giant face floating there above the body.

It was the same face as the sleeping man beneath it. The image rippled like a reflection trapped in a pond. The man's head tilted like it was examining them all and then spoke. The voice boomed deep and echoed from wherever the speakers were hidden. 'I am the Librarian. I guard this place. The repository of all knowledge in the universe. It is not for you, or your kind. Leave me to my task.'

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

In the Libraries of Gods.  
Chapter 2

Kara heard the others walk into the vast room. 'Hello... I'm...' The President started

'President Laura Roslin of the twelve colonies of the children of Kolbol. Democratically elected from the surviving fleet of your devastated colonies. You flee from the Techno-organic offspring of your Cylon creations.' The rippling image interrupted. 'I know I that is required about all off you gathered before me. You are of no interest or use to me.

'Nor can this place be used by your people. Leave.'

You don't get to be a good pilot without good instincts, at that moment Kara's instincts were screaming at her to listen to this guy and get the hell out of there.

'If you really have all the knowledge in the universe you can tell us where Earth is!' Lee shouted. That got everyone's attention and as Kara wondered just how Lee had survived this long one of the scientists shouted. Then the marines called out in agreement.

'BE SILENT!' bellowed the image. 'This library is not of your time. I placed it here to protect the knowledge contained within. This is the back up to the great Library of the Time Lords. Collected throughout time and space from before your Gods homeworld spun out of the endless night and it is not for you.'

The President stepped in front of the group. 'If you know of me Librarian, you know I was once a teacher. It is the purpose of a library to help share knowledge. You must know how desperate we are, we need to find Earth without its protection we're doomed.'

'You believe Earth can protect you? You believe it will? You think you will find it? You even believe it exists? Yes the Library holds that information and more. It holds your own future. The damage it could cause is incalculable. As YOU must know as a teacher, knowledge without the wisdom to use it is the most dangerous weapon imaginable.'

One of the marines jumped up 'Says you. I just don't think you want to share it! We got children starving in the fleet, you think some silly picture's going to stop us?'

'What?' Kara gasped.

'He does have a point madam President.' The Old Man noted and Kara saw Lee agree with his father. 'This is only an image, some sort of recording of the sleeping alien there. We need that information and I don't think he's in any position to stop us.'

'My father's right madam President. It's no use arguing with the answer machine.' Lee said

'Hang on!' Kara spoke up. 'Are we honestly talking about ransacking an alien library and holding an old guy at gun point? I'm all for finding Earth here but come on. If Earth can't help it's not a good idea beating up everyone else we come across.'

'He's not exactly being helpful Kara. We don't have a choice.'

'I agree with Major Apollo.' The President said. 'We don't have a choice, if this creature is unwilling to help us we'll have to help ourselves...'

A racking cough brought everyone's attention back to the Librarian. The floating head was gone and the comatose alien half rolled off his shelf. Trying to find his feet Kara watched as he tried to use an atrophied body that was coated in dust. 'I...' he started before doubling over with pain. 'I might be old but I can't let you into the Library.' He straightened painfully. The agony etched across his ancient face. 'It would be as if a violent child wield the full power of one of your battlestars. The danger is too great.'

'Stop him!' the Admiral ordered as the Librarian reached for something etched onto his shelf . The marines moved and so did Kara but they didn't have to.

Whether it was just old age or the fact that his body had lain dormant all that time Kara couldn't tell. All she knew was the Librarian never reached the control. Catching him before he hit the ground she held him. 'I'm sorry. If I hadn't found you here...'

'Kara Thrace, you don't need to be sorry. I beg you, help me stop your people.' he whispered, it took all he had left in himself to plead. It wasn't some greedy old man not willing to share his toys. He believed what he was saying, enough to risk dying. Enough to die here and make his last words a plea.

'We CAN'T do this sir, Madam President. What if he is telling the truth?'

'Captain Thrace This information could mean the lives of the whole fleet. Not to mention our entire civilisation. What choice do we have?'

'We know the right course. We know it exists and we know we can find food on the planet below.'

'That's not enough Starbuck.' The Admiral took on his full height, 'We need more.'

'I'm sorry Admiral. I've done a lot of things in my life I'm not proud of and they haunt me. This won't be one of them. If I have to I'll stop you.' she said as the man in her arms slumped as the last of his life was spent.

'Starbuck. Do you know what your saying?' He asked but Kara never answered.

A miracle was taking place.

The dead man in her arms glowed faintly before suddenly exploding in light. Kara was almost thrown back by the waves of light that erupted from underneath his clothes. That's when she saw it, between the tears that filled her eyes Kara could see his massive beard shrivel and shrink back in to his face. The long white hair fell from his head and short red hairs sprouted like a wave. Then the strange aliens features changed, not only becoming younger but changing into someone else's face.

'What the...' Kara barked as she was half thrown to her feet.

The light stopped as quickly as it stared and the new man hopped to his feet. 'Wow. Never been that close to death before. Regeneration should have happened instantly.'

'What just happened?' the Admiral gasped.

'My people call it regeneration.' The librarian was shorter than before, something he noticed when his sleeves came past his wrists. Pulling his robes of the alien threw it behind him, back on his bier. 'We don't die, well at least not in the classic sense. When one body becomes too old or too injured we burn it up and regenerate it' He smiled like an old rouge. The expression should have been out of place on someone no older than her but there was something in the eyes that let it work.

Lee drew his pistol 'So we can just shoot you until you give us what we want?'

Unbuttoning his waistcoat the Librarian looked up '...Well you could do that. It would hurt sure but there are two little problems. First; it takes a bit of energy and I might run out of regenerations and second:-

'I know exactly how dangerous this knowledge is' He finished by rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his collar.

'The only danger you have to worry about old man is this.' the marine patted his repeating rifle.

'If you only knew how little that threat meant to me.' The Librarian snorted and turned to Kara. 'I am sorry to have worried you back there though. It's sort of a hit and miss process and I wasn't at my strongest. I could have ended up as a puddle of soup or even a gloopy snake monster.' The Librarians grin verged on insanity before he visibly pulled himself back from that brink. 'Ohhh isn't good. I really should rest for a little bit, let the old brain recover. But not with you people in here. Sorry but you have to get out now. Library's closed.'

Adama looked at him for a long second. 'Shoot him in the leg, we're taking him with us and bringing back a full search team.'

'No!' Kara shouted. Lee fired and something more than strange happened.

Lee's gun lurched. A puff of red light was spat out and a coppery little sliver gently spun from the barrel. In the heat of a gunfight the world could, very rarely, slow down. Usually when you got wounded or something monumental happened. Kara was used to it, everything would be in incredible detail and unstoppable. When that happened though everything moved at the same deliberate pace. It was only an illusion after all.

The problem here was that Kara and the Librarian hadn't slowed down at all.

'Temporal Fracturing.' The Librarian gloated. 'Much better than the old fashioned Temporal Grace system. Think of it like... shattering a plain of glass.' There was a look of boyish glee on his face. 'We exist in one piece of broken moment. They are in the other. It's brilliant!' He walked up to the bullet and plucked it out of the air. 'Kinetic energy displacement. Any and all energy between the moments is lost. Any weapon imaginable, and quite a few that aren't, are rendered useless.' his smile slid off his face like a braking ice shelf . 'You see you are in my TARDIS. You are in my universe. I make the rules and I can brake them. In here I am God.' He wasn't boasting, or trying to impress anything but the point he was making.

'I will say this one last time. I can not tell you more than you already know. With the knowledge of the future you could change it. Avoid necessary disasters and reach Earth too late because you avoided the direct root. Or you could get their early, too early, and face a disaster beyond your comprehension. Maybe disaster is inevitable and you decide not to risk bringing even more destruction on a living world? What must happen will happen.'

Kara hadn't thought that. What happens after they find Earth? Could they help? Would they? He had the answers, that was why the President needed them and why he couldn't give them. 'As far as I can see we can't exactly do anything to you and you're not going to change your mind.'

'Well I just did. Back there, when I regenerated.' he walked to the middle of the room and suddenly spun to face her. 'Oh, you mean changed my view, opinion! No, I'm not and you're quite right, there is nothing you can do. Watch.' he commanded.

Kara got a horrible sinking feeling, it took a moment for her to realise it wasn't just in the pit of her gut. They really were falling, even her displaced crew mates, like a super fast lift. Starbuck looked down and nothing, that moment they stopped.

The Librarian was standing next to something that towered into the ceiling. The bottom was covered with dials and controls, they were in his version of a CIC. The aliens hands danced over knobs and switches, leavers and dials. 'What...'

He smiled at her and with a grand gesture he waved at the air above her. 'Your fleet.' The dome like roof lit up like it was made of golden copper, bathing the massive room in light. Then, like a curtain pulled back, it rippled away and the universe was reviled.

Kara was used to flying in space, she had seen the fleet so many times she had pulled CAG she could describe every rivet on the ships. This was different, the image was so real, so detailed that she could make out the cracks on Galactica's armour in a glance. 'Your command ship, the Colonial Battlestar Galactica.' The universe lurched like a Viper at full turbo and Kara could reach out and touch the ship she called home.

The night before she had talked to Sharon about flying, how she loved the feel and the challenge. This was the opposite, like riding in the hands of the Gods themselves.

It was then it dawned on her.

It was EXACTLY like the signpost in the tomb on Kolbol. The power of the Gods and to this alien it was a parlour trick... Was he...?

'Now Admiral, I know you can still hear me and I will impress upon you a fact. One you will pass on to your President:- Beware of Wizards and Librarians, for we are subtle and quick to anger.

'Your Command In Control.' The image changed a third time and what looked like a real-time video feed in super high def. was upside down and on the dome surrounding them. Kara could see the parts where Tigh had missed shaving this morning. 'The nerve centre of your fleet and key to the survival of your entire culture and people. With a single switch I blind you.'

He pressed a button on his control and every monitor on the Galactica went blank.

'I cripple you.'

Another switch, and the jump console began flashing in warning. Helo and Tigh threw themselves across the deck with looks of shock and horror.

'I deafen you.'

Another switch and Dee threw her head phones from her head.

'You've made your point!' Kara gasped and The Librarian looked at her.

'You're right. Adama, listen to me. I am not the only person out here. There are others who would see me as soft. They could wipe your fleet from space without effort. If you keep demanding things, then thinking you can take them by force when you've been told no. That will happen.

'Kara Thrace, for being the voice of reason, in this case, I will help you. There's a rather nasty little bug on that planet. For most species it lives a symbiotic life with those infected, helping the production and cleaning of blood. On a human it basically makes you over produce blood. Eat or drink anything from down there and you'll swell up like a balloon and start leaking.'

'Ugh.' Kara shuddered. 'Boom?'

'Nope. More a pop and a splat.' He winced and started pressing more buttons. The CIC switched back on almost instantly and faded away, back into the golden dome. 'Oh for that you deserve another little thing. That pesky thing your looking for, it does exist. So if someone tells you it was eaten by a giant mutant star goat don't believe them, there is no such thing.'

'What?'

'Blue green planet, smallish but covered with creatures like yourself. It does exist Kara, you just have to keep looking.'

'Earth!' she gasped, catching on. 'Will we ever find it?'

'That is up to you Kara. That's up to you.' With a wide smile he pressed another button and there was a blinding flash.

End chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

In the Libraries of Gods.  
Chapter 3

Everything flashed red for Lee Adama. Blinking the colour from his eyes it vanished surprisingly quickly and he could see his hands move. He was standing in the CIC

For the last few minutes he hadn't been able to do anything now he was doing everything. Arms and legs flaying the room spun and he collapsed. Climbing to his feet he shook the stars from his eyes. He was back in the Galactica's CIC. How did they get here

'Admiral, where the hell you come from?' Tigh asked, Lee turned and the Colonel was helping his father to his feet. Kara was helping the President down from the scanner table. It was like a great hand had just thrown the entire landing team back on the Galactica.

'Command; this is the Deck Chief.' Shouted out over the speakers. 'I just had two Raptors appear on my deck. Literally, one almost landed on my head!' Tyrol was not happy. It sounded like the same thing that had happened to them

'This is the Admiral. Chief we don't know what just happened. Secure the Raptors and make sure there's no damage.' The old man slammed down the handset. 'Madam President. Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. Admiral. Although I think we just learnt a valuable lesson. Don't stir the hornets nest.'

Helo shouted 'Were losing Dradas contact!'

'What?' Lee's head whipped to the screen

Tigh growled 'We lost it a few minutes ago Helo.'

'No sir, look.' The screens were working but a ugly dot that represented the asteroid Lee was just on was flickering. Within moments it vanished. 'Systems are back, but I don't know what just happened. No EM, no power spikes, it didn't jump or fly off. Contact just faded.'

'That doesn't mean a damned thing. We still haven't figured out why half the systems crashed.' Tigh turned to Lee's father. 'While you were over there we were left blind, deaf and paralysed for almost a minute. I think there's a Cylon virus'

'I know what did it.' the Admiral didn't look away from the screens. 'It was the Librarian.'

'Who?'

Kara said her first words since they made it back, 'I think he was one of the Gods.' her voice was in awe. 'Maybe even more.'

'I didn't say it Starbuck. I didn't say it.'

The President stepped forward. 'Colonel Tigh. Call back all the farming and cargo ships. Tell them that the planet is poisoned and that the fleet will be jumping soon.'

'Admiral?'

'Just do it Saul. We have it on good authority.' It was that moment a loud high pitched noise filled the room. The sound of a dozen grinding gears came from nowhere and everywhere.

It was like a sudden cool wind picking up on a summers evening. The air of the Galactica, always a little bitter and stagnant became fresh. Lose papers and reports were blown form desks but the wind was not strong at all and in the corner of the command pit a single door phased in and out of existence.

It was like any other bulkhead door on the Galactica, worn and dull with age. A great wheel in the middle and a few missing handles. The only problem was it was glowing, oh and it wasn't supposed to be there. There was no wall, no raised decking, but a door and frame had simply appeared. As the glowing faded and the wind died there was a almighty clang that silenced the noise.

The wheel spun, the door opened a crack:- 'Just thought I'd mention this. Apparently the giant Mutant Star-Goat is real. It just hasn't eaten Earth yet and isn't supposed to for at least a few thousand years. So just popped in to correct that and say good luck.' The Librarian's head poked through. Waving a thumb at them he smiled warmly. 'Good luck!'

The door closed on the stunned people in the room. Tigh had enough senses left to call back 'Thanks'

'Don't mention it!' Came from the other side of the door before it disappeared the same way it came.

There was a dead few seconds. No one said anything until Lee's father coughed and then; 'Back to your stations. Saul, bring the freighters home. Mr Gada, plot the next jump co-ordinates. Lee, have the trailing Raptor ready to launch within a quarter-hour. I want to leave this system before the top of the hour. Get moving people.'

Quarter of an hour later the Colonial fleet jumped out of the system, carrying on is quest to find the lost tribe of humanity on a lone planet. Know as Earth

* * *

Authors note:-  
I know that this chapter, like the story, is short. It was never going to be an epic. It was just a test on my character of the Librarian. I included the Galactica because, as a re-viewer put, they needed some one to slap some sense into them.

Thomas Fishwick  
AKA Mountain King

* * *

_Okay If you really want it here's an epilogue._

* * *

'Starbuck! God's damn it Kara pull up!' She blinked, she was back in her viper. Nose pointed into the ground of some alien planet and her thrusters were full open. 'Kara!' Lee shouted.

'It's okay Lee.' she said, not quite sure why. The little hole in her cockpit widened, a spiders web of cracks in the armoured glass spread and from somewhere a bright light flooded her viper.

'For fracks sake! Pull UP! Lee screamed

The heavy raider pulled away, it wasn't a Cylon. It was like Leoben. Kara had no fracking idea what was happening but she was perfectly calm. 'I'm not afraid any more.' She wasn't. Afraid of life or death. Perfectly calm. 'Let me go Lee. It's okay.'

The white light grew brighter it was blinding and just as suddenly it vanished. She was in a black room, still sitting in her viper.

It's landing skids were down and it was perfectly parked. Gingerly she broke the seal on her flight helmet and took a gulp of air. It was alright.

It was then Leoben stepped out of the shadows. He smiled in a way that the real one never could. 'Who are you?' Kara asked.

The Cylon pulled a silver ring off his finger and put it in his pocket. As he did he flickered like bad reception and became a half familiar small man in a short sleeved shirt and waistcoat. 'The Librarian?'

'Yes, it's me. sorry about the illusion but if you knew I was involved you'd guess the next stage.'

'It was real, my mother?' Kara threw the canopy forward and stood up.

'Yes. I was passing through and I checked in on you. You weren't doing very well. Thought it could help'

Climbing down she sized the alien up, there was something different about him. He looked haunted. 'Passing through?'

'I went back home. It was destroyed, like your Caprica only infinitely more so. The wasn't enough rubble of the Planet left. Just dust and ash.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Yes, thanks.' He smiled at her suddenly more alive than he, or anyone whose world had been obliterated, had any right to be. 'Not that it's a complete shock. I mean I took the library off Gallifrey incase something like that happened.' he laughed. 'It's a relief I haven't wasted a life to be honest.'

Kara laughed back, something she hadn't done in how long? 'You know I needed that. There are a lot of things I need and I feel a lot better because of it but I'd better get back. They probably think I'm dead.'

'You don't have to go back right now, do you?' he asked with a sly smile

Kara looked back at her viper. 'Well I'm I no rush...''

Grinning from ear to ear the Librarian nodded. 'Well there is another thing you can do with. A short holiday from your worries. I won't let you change your past but it is sort of a tradition that a exiled Time Lord has a human companion. If you want the job.'

'A few weeks holiday, be back tomorrow.' Kara wondered out loud. Could she really do it. Just up sticks and travel across time and space. Life had been closing in on her these last years was it possible to simply take break and come back as if nothing had happened. 'Sounds good to me.'

'I could always use the help. The library is complete but Rassilon's handwriting is awful and things can change.'

Kara's grin was perhaps even wider than his. 'So where are we going first?'

The Librarian walked into the shadows, calling back; 'We're going to see a Doctor. These days I think I know just where to find him.'

'A doctor? Doctor who?' Kara followed him hoping he'd make sense.

* * *

Authors note:-

That really is the end. Just my take on what happened at the end of Maelstrom. Yes I am evil. If you want a sequel I might be convinced by reviews but right now there are a few other stories I have to finish. so if you'll excuse me I'm off to finish them...


End file.
